Dick
'Appearance' Height: 'Average mobian height '''Build: '''Average '''Main color: '''Silver '''Markings: -' '''Skin color: '''White muzzle, inner ears, tail tip and chest fluff '''Eye style and color: '''Sharp shaped, cybernetic eyes '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Short silver hair that fluffs against his cheeks and outwards at the back '''Other noticeable features: *'Cybernetics - '''A large portion of his body is replaced with cybernetics. All well hiden under clothes with exception of his eyes/face. A few of his vital organs been replaced with cybernetics as well due to risk of failure *'Scarring - Has a huge scar right in his face, two smaller scars under his eyes where they transplated healthy skin to make sure his muzzle was not a completel baren scar. Has smaller scars like the one on his face on the still organic parts of his body '''Overall clothing style: Wears boots with his pants tugged into them. Wears a simple white dressshirt underneath a fancy blue coat. Never is seen without his black gloves 'Personality' Likes *Drinking *Luxury *Relaxing *Not working Dislikes *Demons *Half-demons *Mobians with the slightest trace of demon in them *Rainstorms *Heights *Acids Fav drink: Vodka cola Fav food: Pizza Personality: *Short tempered *Tries to act tougher and more aggresive than he really is *Manipulator *Sly *A lot smarter than he looks *Dominant *'Racist' *Vengefull *Acts before thinking *Deep thinker *Loyal to those he cares for 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Is able to pack quite a heavy punch thanks to his cybernetics *Very high stamina Weaknesses: *Not as good of a fighter at all *At least not with his berserker view on fighting 'History' *First and only child between Willy and Fanny *Was spoiled like crazy as child by his parents *Often was put togethere with Axel to keep him entertained and manipulated the frick out of him to do his bidding *Was send to a boy's school for the talented quite early on and wasn't home often besides the weekends and vacations. *Comes home one day to hear his father tell him his mother has been killed by a demon *Furious about this, demanding an explaination but not getting any from his father *Doesn't have much time to even get over it as the weekend draws to an end and he has to go back to school *Does rather well in school grade wise but lacks real friends, the few he does have having more eye for the money than Dick himself *Returns back to permantly stay at his father's place once he got into the Scelus university *Knows better than to poke around his father's private wing and his parties/guests *Does know what his father does for a living *Often goes drinking on his free days and being a jerk to people *Does a stupid and angers Pavor *Goodbye body and face *Spends a while in the hospital, getting himself fixed up by cybernetics thanks to his father *Revalidating at home slowly *Get assigned to watch over Axel *Bonds a lot with him during this period and starts to regret how much of an ass he used to be to him *Might've fallen for him romantically *Tries to help him to the best of abilities *Hey look and Alpha saying things that kind of worry Dick *Realizes that there's more to Axel's past than he was told *Reluctantly agrees to help the search for Jescoe *Jescoe is found and Dick is promptly dumped by Axel in trade for Jescoe *Rather hurt by this but says no word, not wanting to hurt Axel in all this *Been keeping to himself a lot and his studies to keep him occupied 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Hur hur, all the dick jokes to be made *WAS MEANT TO BE AN NPC DAMMIT Category:Minor Characters Category:Mink Category:Male Category:Alive